yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of old SIT flats
This is the list of former SIT flats. #near Lorong Limau, first houses ever built by SIT, built 1932, unknown demolition year, lack of info. #Tiong Bahru pre-war, 20 blocks, about 700 flats, built around 1936, now conserved. #Tiong Bahru post-war, 55 blocks, about 1200 flats, built in 1948-1953, 25 blocks demolished around 2000. #New Bridge Road Estate (in Central), unknown number of blocks built in 1938, demolished in 1975, replaced by Kreta Ayer Centre. #near Upper Pickering Street (in Central), 5 blocks, 3 residential and 2 offices, 9 floors, built in 1952 being the first high-rise public housing in Singapore and first buildings infamous for suicide jumpers. Last two demolished in 2003. #Stamford Estate (in Central), 7 4-storey blocks (1-7), 112 flats, 3 9-storey blocks (11-13), 200+ flats, built 1950s, demolished 2004-2007 and was redeveloped into Singapore Management University (SMU) hostels (blocks 8-10 “Selegie House” were added by HDB in 1963). #Winstedt Court (in Central), 3 blocks demolished around 2000. #unknown name estate on the land used by Orchard Scotts condo (in Central), 6 blocks demolished 1990s. #Alexandra North Estate (in Bukit Merah), 75 blocks, does anyone know how tall blocks, to estimate number of flats? built 1950s, demolished in 1990s. #Redhill Estate (in Bukit Merah), 21 7-storey blocks, 882 flats, built in 1955, scheduled for demolition in 2017. #Silat Estate (in Bukit Merah), 15 3/4-storey blocks, 262 flats built in 1949/1952, demolished in 2011. #Guillemard Road Estate (in Kallang), mostly terraced houses, built in SD 1957, demolished around 1990. #Kallang Airport Estate (in Kallang), about 70 blocks with estimated 2500 flats, built in SD 1958, some blocks demolished in 1990, others in 2003, last 15 blocks (all rental) scheduled to be demolished in 2016. #Jalan Besar Estate (in Kallang), 17 blocks, built year unknown, demolished 1990s, Kerrisdale Condo sits there. #Rayman Estate (in Kallang), built year unknown, last seen in SD 1966 (may be this the real name of 1932 estate at Lorong Limau?) #Durham Estate and Owen Estate (in Kallang), unknown number of blocks and their type, built late 1940s, demolished in 1970s and redeveloped as Kampong Java Estate. #Norfolk Estate and Tasek Utara Estate (in Kallang), unknown number of blocks and their type, built late 1940s, demolished in 1980s for Central Expressway. #Princess Elizabeth Flats Estate (in Kallang), 19 3-storey blocks, built early 1950s, demolished around 2000. #Princess Elizabeth Park Estate (in Bukit Batok), 24 blocks, built in 1951, demolished 1996. 16 artisans shops and quarters, 84 flats in six 3-storey blocks, few years later 84 more flats were added in two 7-storey blocks. #St. Michael’s Estate (in Whampoa), build starting from SD 1958, was planed as a big estate of terraced houses, but just few were built before SIT was dissolved, and HDB scrapped original plans and built it using 10-storey blocks. #Temple Estate (in Toa Payoh), at least 39 3-storey blocks, estimated 500 flats, built 1950s, demolished in 1980s. #Lake View Estate (n Bishan), 14 blocks single or double-storey terraced houses, built year unknown, demolished in 2000. #Bukit Panjang Estate (in Choa Chu Kang), 32 blocks of single-storey terraced houses, built in 1958, demolished around 1990, land used by Choa Chu Kang blocks 150 - 159, which is very near to Phoenix MRT Station. They were resettled into Blocks 291 and 292 of Choa Chu Kang in 1990.